Her master Voice
by The Moon's Embodiment
Summary: <html><head></head>after Takeru is amost killed he makes a miracle recovery but at Hikari's cost  disclaimer-dont own digimon  and I have an agreement no new reviews no updates.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/n-This is my fourth story none are finished yet but I'm working on 'em this one has the character from Hope,Light and Caring butt no tie to storyline but storyline is mentioned and I' using the japanese names the names are in case you forgot are:**

**kari Kamiya-Hikari Yagami**

**Takeru-Tk **

**Daisuke-Davis **

**Kaori-Other Kari **

**Marcus-Marcus**

**Taichi Yagami-Tai Kamiya**

**Miyako-Yolie **

**Danjuro-DJ **

**Daiki-David**

**Yamatto-Matt **

**Iori-Cody **

**Naomi-Naomi**

**sora-sora **

**Natsuki-Natalie**

**Mimi-Mimi **

**Akira-Kai**

**Jou-Joe **

**Ami-Amy**

**Koushiro-Izzy**

**Hiro-Hiro**

**this chapter is a short begining chapter to start it off**

* * *

><p>Chapter One.<p>

it's a miracle.

* * *

><p>Odaiba was being terrorised by the biggest digimon ever to hit Odaiba he towered above the building his name was Arkadimon mega form. He stood tall armoured, purple wings and a lance for one arm. His glowing red eyes could send shivers down anyone's spine, he was demolishing buildings until a small armada of digimon flew at him the digidestined were stood close to the battle watching the battle the amry of digimon consisted of Lucemon Chaos mode,Omnimon X, Chaosmon, Seraphimon, Ohpanimon, Magnadramon, SlashAngemon, TigerVespmon, Plesiomon, GranKuwagamon, Plesiomon, Valkrymon, Omnimon, Lilymon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, Garudamon, Imperialdramon, Digmon and Shurimon. They were fighting hard against Arkadiamon they were starting to win until the virus digimon launched his Dot Matrix attack at Ophanimon and sent her crashing to the ground as she dedigivolved back to Gatomon as she landed and Hikari ran to her fallen digimon as Takeru Takashi ran after her ''Hikari be careful'' he yelled to her as Hikari picked up Gatomon ''Gatomon you ok?'' Hikari asked as Gatomon opened her eyes ''yeah Hikari i'm fine just need catnip and I'll be fine'' they were talking and did'nt notice Arkadimon launching his Dot Martix attack without warning the dark beam of energy was about to hit them and everything in Hikari's eyes went slow like a car crash, she heard Taichi yelling for her along with Takeru as she closed her eyes for the end as she heard the blast hit but it did'nt hit her so, she opened her eyes to see Takeru stood infront of her taking the attack his clothes were being blasted back and his fisherman's hat was blown back into Hikari's hands as Takeru fell to the floor. The digimon called all their attacks at Arkadiamon as his data disapeared as everyone ranto Takeru who was lying down on the floor covered in blood as they carried him to the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p>Odaiba Hospital.<p>

Takeru was laid down on a hospital bed after hours in surgery. It was a good thing Jou's his doctor so he could cover most of digimon stuff up everyone was in Takeru's room or outside his room waiting to see if he was ok, except the Kamiya's who were down the hall ''Hikari are you sure about this?'' Taichi asked looking at his greif riden sister ''yes Taichi I'm sure I love Takeru'' she said with great guilt ''Ok then Hikari you're going but I'm coming with you, you're my sister I'm not leaving you alone on this he gave me permission I'm coming and you're not stopping me'' Akira said placing his hand on Hikari's shoulder ''what about Natsuki, Akira you love her and she loves you?'' Hikari asked trying to change Akira's mind as Akira sighed loudly ''yeah Hika I do but your my sister and you'll need a shoulder to cry on right?'' Akira said putting on a ghost smile ''I'm going with you Hikari and you are'nt changing my mind and I am going with you I'll give Natalie a letter saying bye you should do the same for Takeru, Hikari give him a letter and a photo or sommat' like that'' Akira said taking his hand off his sisters shoulder as she nodded and she walked off to write her letter.

A couple of hours later.

Hikari were walking to her brothers wiping away tears with a letter in her hand as she faced Taichi ''Taichi you need to tell them for us we need to leave and please make sure Takeru reads this and, you cant open it either Taichi'' she said giving her letter to Taichi ''oh Taichi I forgot take mine too'' Akira said passing his letter to Taichi as he and Hikari headed for the elevator and Taichi headed for Takeru's hospital room.

* * *

><p>Odaiba Train Station.<p>

''Hikari were are we going then?'' Akira said picking up his bag as he heard a train ''huh, he gave me a place to go a private school in Tokyo we can live on campus there'' she said as she picked up her bag as they borded a sleak silver train for their new lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n-anyone who reads my stuff I ha a problem with Punctuation I am now trying to touch it up but if anyone could help by being a betareader for me I'd love it, and this story is set a couple of months after the end of hope,light and caring.**

Tokyo Apartments 4 years on.

Akira and Hikari had been to the Tokyo private school for a couple of years then they'd moved into seperate aprtments in the same buildings. A 20 year old Hikari Yagami was laid on her bed holding a bunch of photos in her hand from when she lived in Odaiba, mostly of her and Takeru, her digimon Gatomon was laid down in a cat bed asleep she usually looked through her photo it reminded her of the good days she had before she moved...she had freinds and she still had Akira and Gatomon and she saw Taichi when she could but she still missed the rest of her freinds especialy Takeru she held the photo of her and Takeru when they had been to New York to see Mimi she felt some tears in her eyes. Before she could carry on reminiciseing she heard a knock on the door as she wiped her tears away she opened the door to her adopted brother 21 year old Akira Yagami in his usual clothes of a white jacket a purple shirt and denim jeans and his messy brown hair under a purple and white baseball calp with a rucksack over his back. As it started to move as Akira grabbed it and whispered something into it as DemiDevimon and Kudamon as Gatomon woke up to see Akira's digimon as she ran to them Hikari looked at her cat digimon, she felt happier to see Gatomon happy the only people Gatomon could _talk _to since they'd moved were her Akira and his digimon ''hey sis you ready to go see Taichi again he's looking forward to see you and I'm gonna go see Natsuki it's been a while since I've seen her you have no idea how hard it is keeping a long distance thing...Hikari you ok?'' AKira ranted before seeing her bloodshot eyes as she nodded ''yeah I'm ok just reminiceing, Gatomon play nice'' she said to her cat digimon who was talking to Kudamon and DemiDevimon as she closed the door as Gatomon gave a fake laugh.

the apartment.

Taichi was picking up his coat off the rack as Yamatto was watching TV and Takeru was in his locked room Daisuke was out playing soccer with Ken ''see ya Yamatto,Takeru'' Taichi yelled as Yamatto said bye and no reply came from Takeru's room. Inside Takeru's room he 21 year old laid down across his bed with a letter in his hands he usually read the letter when Taichi went see Hikari he never said who he was going to see but he knew. Taichi always left on the same day every month at the same time for 4 years he worked out who he went to see after a while. He read over the letter in his head.

_Takeru I am sorry for leaving and I want to tell you why_

_but I cant tell you for your own safety_

_I'm sorry but I cant break my agrement _

_I am sorry but I will always love you Takeru Takashi_

_there should be a photo with this to help you remember me_

_love Hikari Yagami_

he read over the letter over and over again before letting out a large sigh and speaking aloud to no-one ''why Hikari why?'' he sighed again before putting his hand under his pillow and pulled out a bundle of photos he looked trough them his bundle was different to Hikari's his was full of photo's of either Hikari or him and Hikari he reaached the back of his bundle the photo Hikari had given him it was a photo of her from their trip to paris (A/n read Hope,Light and Caring room 128, if you have re-read it I'm gonna add a little bit to it just for this story you'll probably know what the photo is.) the photo she'd given him always gave him a smile esppically what had happened that night while Takeru was thinking he was interupted by someone at the apartment door as he opened his locked door to see Yamatto opening it as Akira and Natsuki walked in, as Takeru walked out to see them ''hey Takeru how ya been'' Akira said as he grabbed Takeru in a headlock and gave him a noogie as Takeru fought off his grip ''hey Akira how you been and how's Hika?'' Takeru asked as Akira sighed he'd been visiting once a month for 4 years and every time Takeru had asked how his sister was he put on a smile as he awsered ''were doing good Takeru hows life here?'' Akira asked as Takeru shrugged as they did what they usually did when Akira visited put the X Box 360 on Natski sighed ''I'll be going then see ya Akira'' she said as Akira paused the game and stopped Natsuki before she left and gave her a kiss on the lips after Natsuki smiled as she turned around and left again as Akira set off back to the game.

Kamiya Apartment.

Taichi and Hikari were sat on the sofa at their parents apatment it was one of the only places were they were garunted to not run into the digidestined ''so Hika hows it being back again?'' Taichi asked picking up the TV remote ''boring... I only get to see you I'm forbiden to see the rest it's a bit unfair that Akira gets to see everyone even if it is for one day how's Takeru doing?'' Hikari asked Taichi who was flicking trough the chanels ''he's doing pretty good he joined a regional basketball team. He still wont show me that photo you gave him he wont show it to anyone what is it? and how are you doing?'' Taichi asked as Hikari smiled at him then the smile faded into a frown ''not too good Taichi _he's_ talking to me in my sleep about our agrement and keeps on telling me not to break it or the consequnces will be severe for my love he wont tell me why he's talking to me now he's not bothered me for years now in the last few weeks he tormenting me every night'' she said glum as Taichi shot up ''WHAT I think he's tormenting Takeru too he keeps on walking up terifed after some voice says similar stuff to that he keeps on telling him _if you're love breaks her agrement I will kill you _it's terifying Takeru I jsut thought it was a normal nightmare'' Taichi said as Hikari looked worried as Hikari's mobile phone started buzzing ''sorry big brother I gotta go to get the train back sorry Taichi I'll see if I can talk to _him_ see if he'll leave Takeru alone'' Hikari said as she kissed her brother before opening the door.

later on.

Hikari was getting ready to go to sleep but this was for a specific reason to try and talk to _him _the person who had saved Takeru and forced her to move. when she'd went to sleep her in her mind everything was black as a pair of evil pircing eyes staring at her ''dont break you're agre...'' an omnius voice boomed out of the dark until Hikari interupted ''yeah, yeah I've heard this before pretty eyes. Why are you tormenting Takeru?'' she yelled at the red evil eyes as they gave her a stare of shock that she had interupted him ''he's my bargining chip in our agrement I can treat him any way I like, girl'' he said his eyes fixed in on Hikari's chocolate brown eyes as she gave him a look of disgust ''and remember break you're agrement I will kill him!'' he said as he laughed maniacly as he faded into the dark as Hikari woke up in a cold sweat as she thought to her self _I need Akira to talk to Takeru for me._

**A/n- any guesses who _he _is leave guesses in a private message if you leave a guess in the review I wont say if you're wrong or right or review saying if you want to be my beta reader or just review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n-wow thanks for the reviews love the comments. The Little angel sorry but wrong awnser good guess sorry it's a short chapter.**

The Apartment.

it had been another month since Akira had visited. Takeru and Taichi were sat on the sofa Takeru did'nt get along with Taichi much, mostly because he knew why Hikari had left him and he would'nt say why he hated him for it but he had to live with Taichi so he acted civilsed with Taichi. He was waiting for Akira's monthly visit it was times like these were he wished he had Hika with him he was lost in thought until a knock at the door snapped him out of it as he stood up to awnser it he was greeted by Akira but before he could carry on talking to Akira he felt a sharp pain in his gut as Akira's fist landed him in the gut just like when they'd first met. ''ow again why this time?" Takeru asked being able to get through his pain this time as Akira smiled ''because you're that stupid you did'nt tell me a voice was speaking to you in your sleep you dufus!" he said as takeru looked over to taichi and shot him a death glare as taichi mouthed the words sorry "Taichi how you tell him you did'nt see him when he visited the only person you visit is...'' Takeru said realising who asked ''Hika's been asking about me?" he asked as Taichi nodded as he smiled inside trying to make sure he did'nt show the utter glee he had. "Takeru I need you to listen the voice you just need to ignore it block him out think about stuff that makes you happy Takeru... Now back to the usual I got a new game he said pulling out a copy of bulletstorm out of his backpack he had but had hid outside Takeru's sight as he smiled taking Akira's advice to heart as he grabbed the game out his hand as Taichi stood up as he ran out side realising he was late to meet Hikari.

Later that night Takeru was ready for bed taking akira's advice and thinking about what made him happy as he drifted off his dreams. his dreams were of him just observing him and Hikari they were both sat under a large tree the one in the park that Takeru use to take Hikari too they looked at the simmering ponds that reflected the moon light they were talking as they always did he watched as he saw Arkadiamon rise from the water as he launched his Bit Destroyer attack at them as a black blast envelpoed his mind as everything turned black around Takeru as a pair of menacing red eyes stared down Takeru as he shivered in fear ''hello again my prize. You're thoughts of your love are'nt enough to keep me away Takeru she will break her agrement eventually or you will and when you do I'm coming for you my prize" he said before laughing demonicly as his eyes faded into the black as Takeru came shocked back into the real world in a cold sweat "Patamon where are you?" he asked looking around his pitch black room as the little flying digimon crawled out from under his bed "is that voice still talking to you Takeru?" the digimon asked flying up to Takeru as he nodded slowly as Patamon sighed.

half an hour later Patamon was asleep but Takeru was afraid to in case he tormented him again he was just thinking over what the voice had told him but what was Hikari's agrement with him why would she ever make an agreement with him he was evil he had to see her no matter the risk.

the following month Akira mad his monthly visit it was same as normal Takeru asked about hika Akira gave his usual "she's ok" but before Akira left Takeru said he was meeting Danjuro and Kaori no-one suspected anything he made is way to the train station to wait for Akira to make his way home he sat on a bench out of sight he waited for about half an hour until he saw akira stand on the platform shouting someone over he watched Akira stood there as the person he called walked to him his eyes opened in shock as Hikari Yagami walked to Akira as he whispered to himself ''wow she's even more beutiful" he said looking over her body as Hikari looked around the room as she caught sight of Takeru her eyes opened in disbelief as she ran out the train station as Akira looked at Hikari running away then he shifted his sight to Takeru as his eyes flared in utter rage as he left to find his sister. Takeru had an overwhelming sense of guilt swept over him even though he had no idea what he'd done. The guilt was overpowering as his eyes flooded with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Train Station

Takeru was still sat in tears over what had happened but he decided to suck it up and try to find Akira or Hikari if what the voice had said he may have broke the agrement and if he was going to die he wanted to talk to hikari one last time. He walked outside to see Akira stood outside shouting for Hikari he turned to see Takeru as his eyes filled with an intense rage as he charged to Takeru as he smacked his in the nose as Takeru clenched his bleeding nose ''YOU HAVE NO _IDEA _WHAT YOU'VE DONE TAKASHI'' he roared as Tekeru griped his nose ''YOU WILL HELP ME FIND HER" he barked orders at him as he obeyed everyone of his comands as they looked for Hikari Akira kept on saying where she could be "Takeru where could she be when she comes here she likes going to places you and her cherished where could she be?" he asked as Takeru thought over and over where she could be then he realised where she is the one place they both loved... the park he relised as he sprinted to the park as Akira just sprinted after him.

Odaiba Park was a 10 minute run from the station as Takeru reached the park breathing heavily as Akira caught up but after five seconds Takeru started running again as he ran by the park's scenery as he ran through a few bushes as he saw the pond and tree he walked up to the tree to see Hikari caught in her sleep her denim jeans pulled close to her Pink and yellow buttoned up shirt as Akira caught up "good she's ok he's not come for her Takeru you need to go now" he ordered pointing to the entrance as Takeru knelt next to the sleeping Hikari as he shook his head "Takeru if you dont leave now I'm not gonna just give you a bloody nose I'm gonna break it leave" he thratened as Takeru shook his head again as Akira yanked him up "TAKERU YOU HEARD THE VOICES THEY SAID IF YOUR LOVE BREAKS HER AGREMENT HE WILL KILL YOU" he yelled at him hoisting up Takeru by his green buttoned shirt his blue jeans covering his legs as Takeru sighed "If i am gonna die I want to talk to Hika one last time wait wait how is she still asleep?" he admited before noticing she had slept through Akira yelling as he knelt next to her "she's ok Takeru she's seeing with him if she roke the agrement and if she has she'll be reasoning with him all for you...WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME YOU DICK" he cursed clenching his fists yelling at Takeru as he tried to wake Hikari who was still lost in her dreams

in Hikari's head the world was black as she reasoned with the red piercing eyes "please tell me has the agrement been broken?'' Hikari asked as the eyes narrowed at her "yes it has such fun will killing him be" he mocked at hikari held her tears "is there any way to save him again?'' she pleaded as the eyes pupils looked up to the corner of his eyes as he thought "yes Hikari Yagami, yes there is a new agrement I want... your brothers in exchange for him youre choice you're true love or you're brothers Akira and Taichi they will be alive but with no memory of any of you, youre choice girl I'll give him 48 hours and then I want you're choice Yagami if ou still dont have a desicion I will _Kill _your brothers and your love decide in the next two days" he said as his red eyes faded into the black as Hikari woke in a cold sweat he seemed to have that effect on people she looked at the panicking Takeru and the drightened Akira before she could say anything Takeru hugged her as she hugged him back as she heard Takeru crying as she sighed in guilt as she broke the hug and pulled out a tissue from her pocket and wiped away Takeru's tears as she smiled faintly as Takeru followed with a smile as Akira walked away to give them their space as Hikari began to clean Takeru's nose of the leftover blood knowing that is Hikari knew he'd hit Takeru that hard she'd break his kneecaps in after Akira had left Hikari began to nudge Takeru's face closer to hers as she kissed him she'd ot seen him for 4 years and she may only have two days with him she was going to make up for lost time she started to unbutton his shirt and he unbuttoned hers then they undid their jeans as Takeru unhooked Hikari's bra as Akira was still stood near the exit he knew what they were doing as he sighed deeply "I'll keep watch then" he shouted trying to put them off with no luck as he just sat down covering his ears hearing them moaning in pleasure as he repeated to himself over annd over _"I'm not hearing this I'm not hearing this" _after about 15 minutes they came outside as Hikari re-did the top button on her shirt and Takeru re-did his trouser button they both laughed seeing Akira with his eyes shut tight shoving his hands on his ears and chewing on his shirt rocking slowly as if he'd gone insane as they tapped him on the shoulder he turned around to see them "never make me hear that again please, please dont I feel like my ears shold be cut off" he said moaning in what was to him pain as the two laughed at him.

**A/n sorry another short chapter I am trying to make em longer but stugling with this to reach 1000 words**


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari's Apartment

Hikari and Takeru were watching their digimon partners talking with massive smiles as Takeru put his arm around Hikari as she sighed as she removed his arm as Takeru looked at her in bewilderment as she sighed deeply "Takeru I need to tell you something, you know the voice that has been tormenting you?" she said as he nodded slowly "come to think of it why was Akira talking about someone caled him?" he asked as Hikari sighed again "you remember 4 years ago when Arkadiamon used his attack on you and you almost died?" she asked as Takeru was sent back into memories of that day.

start of flashback

he laid down on his hospital bed hooked up to an IV drip as his pulse reading was the only sound in the room Joe had said Takeru had been hit by Arkadiamon but he covered the bit were Takeru was fighting against him his body was covered in wounds the surgoen had done a good job on him so no scars he waited for Akira and Hikari to say hi he had'nt seen them since he woke up he felt pretty tired he was kinda out of it on Morphine ut he was pretty awake he heard his door open as Taichi opened the door clutching two letters one in light purple and one in pink he sat next to Natsuki giving her the purple letter as he whispered something in her ear then he walked to him giving him the pink one before

whispering in his ear _"she is sorry Keru but she has good reason dont open__ the letter till you're better"_ he said before walking outside his pulse went up as he was worried until a few nurses came in and turned up his morphine as he passed out a couple of days later he was sent home he was told he had made a miracle recovery there was n infection no disease no complications nothing at all wrong and his shatered ribs were fixed with a small metal plate on each one he made an amazing recovery when he got home Taichi was'nt there he'd not seen anyone since he'd given the letter to him he opened it an hour and read it over depresion hit straight away he locked himself away for weeks only leaving to eat.

end flashback

he thought it over until he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of cigs but before he could ight one Hikari snaped him out of his thoughts "hey when did you start smoking?" she asked as Takeru looked into her eyes "started not long after you left you'd be surprised what you can pick up" he said as Hikari felt guilty over Takeru smoking "I guess you remember then?" she said as he nodded slowly "you never wodered why you got from that with no scars or injuries at all?" she asked as Takeru gave her a look that seemed to say _where are you going with this? _"you got away from it because a made a deal with this _thing_ he never told me his name so I just called it _him _he made the deal that you would survive the wounds and live through it if I left you forever and never saw you there's more but I want Akira and Taichi here before I tell anyone" she said as Takeru's arms dropped and his eyes filled with tears "you left for me?" he asked as she nodded slowly "yes Takeru I did I felt guilty, you took the blast for me I figured you'd done the same for me I love you Takeru" she said as Takeru embraced her she could feel his tears run down her back as she backed away from him and pulled out a tissue and wiped his eyes as he smiled faintly as their digimon looked at them smiling until a knock at the door caused them to hide as Hikari walked to awnser the door as Taichi and Akira with his large backpack and Agumon in a dark green hoodie as Akira's backpack started to move as Akira sighed and opened it as his digimon juped out as Patamon and Gatomon crawled out of their hiding spots as Gatomon yelled "AGUMON" as she ran to the hooded digimon "so Hika what you call us here for?" Akira asked as Agumon shoved him slightly as hikari led them in as they took their seats as hikari sighed deeply "i have a new agrement with _him _this one is a lot harder to do" she said as they all leaned forward "hika why do you keep on making agreements with him and dont keep us waiting whats this agrement" Akira said as she hung her head "I only asked if our first agrement was broken and it was so he offered a new one either I let him kill Takeru or he wipes all memory of the digidestined from my brothers mind I can't decide which he gave me two days i have another 47 hours till he needs an awnser if i dont have one he'll kill you all it's not the easiest choice so i thought I'd ask you guys" she asked as they all looked shocked and scared as Hikari felt an overpowering guilt as they all were lost in their thought.

**A/n anyone who reads this please leave a review saying what you want hikari's choice to be Takeru or her brothers thanks. and I know these are really short chapters I am trying.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n need some choices on who Hikari should pick Akira and Taichi or Takeru and to everyone this has been updated on 06/05/2011 someone got it right feel free to carry on guessing but if you're right you wont get the chapter named after you congrats to the lucky guesser anyone who does wanna take a guess who _he _is little hint he's battled with Greymon once**

the hardest choice in the world

Hikari's Apartment

the three boys looked at Hikari in utter shock "WHAT YOU AGREED THAT EITHER HE KILLS KERU OR WIPES ALL MEMORYS OF THE DIGIDESTINED FROM MY AND TAICHIS MINDS" Akira yelled to make sure he'd heard his sister right as she nodded in guilt. after a few hours they all sat around Hikari's apartment they were all still thinking about the agrement "he's twisted how does he think of all these evil agrements he's sick we should just go battle him!" Taichi yelled as Takeru and Hikari knew he could'nt "Taichi we dont even know where he is he olny visits us in our dreams and for some reason he only vists me and Keru" Hikari said as Taichi hung his head "oh yeah I forgot" he said as Akira gave a slight smirk as Hikari noticed him smirking and gave him a slap across the cheek "dont smirk Akira Taichi was trying to help whats you're idea?" she said as Taichi let off a smile "you want to know my idea I say pick Takeru you two have wanted each other again for 4 years and you should get longer and besides no one will remember us anyway" Akira said rubbing his pained cheek as Hikari and Takeru gave him a look of surprise "I agree Hika you should pick Takeru" Taichi agreed as Hikari and Takeru looked at them bith surprised as Takeru stood up "no Hika pick your brothers I dont want anyone suffering because of me" he argued as Taichi and Akira stood up "but no-one will suffer there will be no memory of us at all" Akira carried on the argument they carried on until Hikari stood up and walked out of the room but not before shouting at them "I ONLY HAVE TWO DAYS WITH YOU ALL I DONT WANT TO SPEND THEM LISTENING TO YOU LOT ARGUING" she screamed as Takeru went after her calling her name as he followed her to the park in her favorite spot "Hikari we are sorry for arguing but none of us want anyone to suffer over us but I did have an Idea you do rember when we spent two and a half years in digital interspace and when we left two minutes had passes imagine how long we could go for for two days?" he asked as Hikari smiled "sounds good Takeru" she said as she showed her D-Gauntlet as she opened a gate to the interspace.

the digital interspace

"so you programed Tokyo, hey I rember this place" Takeru said looking at a large apartment complex as his mind was cast a few weeks before Arkadiamon attacked him

start of flashback

"so Hika what is it you wanted to show me?" Takeru asked as Hikari lead him around Tokyo as she stopped him infront of an apartment building the Tokyo Hights "well you know I'm moving out of mimi's right?" she asked as Takeru nodded "yeah you have'nt said why yet to me at least"he awnsered trying to figure out why she brough him here "well I'm moving here and I want you to come with me" she said smiling slightly as Takeru smiled back "so will you?" she asked as he'd not awnsered yet "urm... let me think..." he mocked as hikari gave him a puppy dog look he could never resit her when she did that "of course I will Hika you dont have to give me that puppy dog look" he said as hikari hugged him tightly "thank you takeru" he was so happy until Arkadiamon ruined it

end of flashback

"yep the Tokyo heights I actually have been programing the place since I had to leave I think you're gonna like it and I picked apartment 128" she said leading him inside to apartment room 128 she opened it to a light yellow living room with a yellow sofa and a large flat screen TV and a side kitchen on the side with oink chairs next to the table tops the kitchen had every gadget anyone could need and the mantle had photo's of Takeru and Hikari he loved it "wow cool hey wait can I show you something Hiro and Izzy learned a lot about the interspace including how to program people in too" he said as she extended her hand and gauntlet as he tapped away as the sounds of people and cars and animals filled the city "wow what about our freinds?" Hikari asked listening to the sounds of Tokyo "huh yeah but they are all in Odaiba" he awnsered looking round the apartment as Hikari smiled at him "so what you want for dinner?" she asked as Takeru shruged.

8 years later

Takeru and Hikari were sat on their sofa watching TV Takeru was now 29 and hikari was 28 takeru had programed the place so well Hikari even fell pregnant when she was 25 and they actually have two kids Akio and Aio they were both 3 Hikari was asleep but in her head something bad was happening.

inside hikari's head it was completly pitch black as the familiar red piercing eyes stared her down "well done you figured a loop hole I will allow it" he said looking into her eyes "wow you're being kind but can I ask who are you?" she said her fear of the eyes had gone completly she was'nt afraid of them "ha you've never asked that but you do know me Hikari Takashi it's been a long time since you've seen me in a form though" he said if he had a mouth Hikari was sure he'd be smiling "I'll alow it if you leave the interspace" he said as Hikari smiled and nodded as she woke up normally the years with Takeru and her kids had eradicated any of her fear of the eyes "hey takeru he talked to me we need to leave the interspace" she said calmly "hey wait a minute when we leave the interspace we'll be our ages we were when we entered but what about Akio and Aio?" she asked worried "I have no idea" he awnsered looking at his kids "they should be ok" he said looking into Hikari's eyes as she picked up her D-Gauntlet "only one way to find out" she said as she opened a gate as Akio and Aio looked in Awe as she lead them through the gate Takeru following.

A/n still feel free to guess who he is his identity not revealed for a while and if you're right i'll name his chapter after you and still stugling who to have hikari should pick Takeru or her brothers.


	7. Chapter 7

A/n-Okay there's only one or two at a stretch chapters left until Hikari makes her choice so far only one person telling me who she should pick it's one to Takeru none to Taichi and Akira I'm giving**_ two weeks _**for choices then times up and still need a beta reader.

Hikari's Apartment

the pink gate opened up in her apartment as Hikari and her children Aio and Akio walked through Takeru following behind as Hikari looked at her two kids she was her twenty one again and her kids were there and 3 she let a large sigh as she saw her kids then Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder "told you they'd be fine" he gloated as Hikari gave a smile and Akio looked up at her mother and farther "why are you young?" she asked as Takeru bent down to her so he could look into her deep blue eyes she'd inherited from him he knew the reason was too much for a three year old "magic" he said as Hikari let out a small laugh but was about to happen was too much for magic. A light erupted from Hikari's and Takeru's D-Gauntlets as it enveloped her kids arms Akio's arm glowed pink and Aio's yellow as they got their own D-Gauntlets Aio's was Yellow trim and white body and Akio's was pink with a white body and two fresh digimon appeared next to them a Poyomon and a YukimiBotamon "um was this magic too Keru" Hikari asked as she looked at her kids two fresh digimon.

The Apartment

Akira,Taichi and Yamatto were looking at their siblings in shock Akira had his apartment still but now hung around Odaiba more now the agrement was broken and he was told his bed was always their if he needed it. they looked at Akio and Aio in awe they had a nephew and a niece "wait you were gone one hour and you come back with kids with digimon how the f..." Yamatto said holding his tounge as 3 year olds were present "sorry" he said as he noticed Hikari and Takeru's hands clamped on their kids ears giving him a death stare "I'll explain again we knew time flows diffrently in the interspace so he could of had more time than two days and we've now been their for 8 years and we had kids Akio and Aio Takashi now _he_ said we had to come back." Takeru explained as Aio sat down on the sofa and Akio looked through the CD's they had as "Daisuke look after _Akio and Aio Takashi _for a few minutes" Taichi yelled as Daisuke leaned his head out "what when did Keru get kids" he said as Akir let out a grin "their Hika's too" he said smiling devlishly at his sister as Daisuke let a puzzled look at them "WHEN DID HIKA GET BACK WHAT THE F..." he yelled before Akira rugby tackled him to the floor as Daisuke had'nt realised they were _3 _"shut up Daisuke Akio and Aio are _three" _he whispered to him before helping him up as Daisuke scratched the back of his head as he noticed Akio looking through their CD's "hey Aio you like music?" he yelled mixing their names up "hey Daisuki im _Akio_, Aio's my sister... and yes Dad brought me up on uncle Matt's music" he corrected as Yamatto grinned "so you do like my music" he said as Hikari blushed "not me Hika" Takeru said smiling at her as she blushed "hey Akio go with Daisuke he'll show you stuff you have'nt heard yet _clean stuff" _he said staring at Daisuke as the aurbun hair boy walked to Akio and picked out a few CD's as Hikari,Takeru,Akira,Taichi and Yamatto walked outside "so Hika is their anyway to change the agreement now you two have kids?" Akira asked leaning against the door "I have'nt asked but maybe he seems kinder now there are kids involved" Hikari answered her chocolate brown hair blowing in the wind "_him... kind eat shit" _Taihi said cursing as the kids were'nt there "I invited everyone here no ones seen you in four years they all wanted to see you I did'nt tl them why I thought that was best coming from you" Yamatto said siting down on the floor "thanks guess you are my brother-in-law now" Hikari said smiling at the rockstar they'd teased her and Takeru about them being their brother and sister in law now their was truth to it"

Later on.

Kaori,Naomi,Natsuki,Mimi,Mai and Miyako were talking with Hikari. Daisuke,Marcus,Taichi,Danjuro,Daiki,Yamatto,Akira,Jou,Koushiro,ken and Hiro were talking to Takeru, and Ami and Iori were talking to Aio and Akio Iori and Amy were both now 13 (A/n that was actually an awesome coincidence I did'nt know how old Iori was till now) they were ten years older than them but they were the youngest.

"so Keru you dont see Hika for years then in one hour you have two kids" Danjuro joked as Takeru laughed "funny Danny but remind me isnt Kaori pregnant?" he said as _Danny _blushed ever since she'd told everyone Takeru had'nt let it go and he hated being called danny Takeru had come round once and his mom had told him that and he really used that against him "yeah but that was'nt in one hour" he mocked as Takeru smiled "Danny boy more like 5 years inter space time is warped" he corrected as Danjuro shut up "so Keru where you staying now?" Jyo asked his usual caring self "huh urm Have'nt thought about that we have an idea but..." he said stopping no mentioning _him _"well I'm moving out so if you want you can have my old place um Tokyo Heights room 128" he said he did'nt know about the apartment that he and Hika wanted but that was just too much a coincidence "Jyo I'll ask her really thank you the only way to make you even more reliable now is if you could bull out clothes for Akio and Aio" he joked as Jyo blushed a deep red "Jyo you did did'nt you" he said as Jyo nodded and pulled out a bag of clothes _good old reliable Jyo._

across the room Hika was beem celebrated by everyone around her she seemed more intreasted in what had happened while she'd been gone she was surprised to find Kaori was pregnant Marcus and Naomi were really serious now Natsuki kept on dragging Akira outside she found out Taichi met a girl called Akemi they were expecting a child all the stuff with her brothers made this harder about her choice she had two kids with Takeru,Taici and the amount of times Natsuki had draged Akira outside it would'nt be long till they were expeting kids too sspeaking off Akira and Natsuki they'd come back inside for the sixth time now Akira's hair messier than usual some off his buttons undone she heard Hiro say something tat sounded like You Dog Six times now.

she looked over the balcony on her own until Miyako walked outside "hey Hika why you here on you're own?" she asked her curious but sincere she was one of the holders of sincerity "can I telll you something Miyako?"she nodded "the reason I left was because you rember when arkadiamon attacked Keru something madde a deal with me that it'd save him if I left him forever he did'nt tell me why then when I saw him that counted in that bastards eyes that I broke the agrement and I made a new one either I let him kill Keru or wipe my brothers and our memories of their digidestined times but I cant decide me and keru have kids now and were happy really happy but, Taichi has one coming and the way Natsuki and Taichi are going they'll be expecting too and I cant figure out why Akio and Aio have been given Gantlets and digimon" she said as Miyako prosesed the information "wait what I wish I could help Hika I do but..." she said stopping mid sentence as Hikari fell into depression as her eyes turned a piercing red and a black aua surronded her as her voice turned a chilling tone "ah the real world even if it is for mere seconds this means im growing in power now Myako please tell Hika that she is right I will give her more time I will give her 10 years to decide" the being said as Miyako looked into it's red piercing eyes as they began to fade "you're kinderthan you're made out" Miyako said to it as it made Hikari smile then the red eyes faded back into Hikari's chocolate brown ones as she looked at Miyako in confusion "Hikari you were just how can I put this POSSESED by something with really red eyes he said that that you are right he will give you more time he will give you 10 years to decide was that him?" she explained as Hikari nodded "he's actually kind is'nt he"

A/n finnaly past 1000 words remember you have two weeks until I'm not accepting any more reviews about who Hika should pick Akira or Taichi


	8. Chapter 8 bye

I am incredibly sorry to everyone who reads anything I write but Im canceling my account but im gonna leave it up anyway...

BUT if anyone wants my fics just PM me or drop a review and it's yours.

for the last and first time

I'm out forever


	9. Who's been telling people I'm Dead?

**Who's been saying im dead?**

**I am sorry I've been on holiday and when i got back i was busy as hell i have exams so i haven't been on and my cousin seems to have hacked my account to piss me off and said i was dead and published some stuff under my name I am so sorry to every one the things haven't been published by me are The Ulti Region, Power Rangers Academy and YuGiOh Darkstar Industries those you guys can have and if any one wants to help me write stuff feel free but i am not dead but i do have my cousins account now D-Reaper 0.2 so i have hacked that myself and he aint getting that back so i have two now I AM NOT DEAD! i just have a £$%& for a cousin i do apologize.**

**I AM NOT DEAD!**


End file.
